Mechanical couplings are useful in many environments and for many different applications. Particularly, mechanical couplings may be employed in the context of sporting equipment such as archery systems, recreational vehicles, watercraft, automobiles, as well as numerous other applications.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide mechanical attachment apparatuses and methods. Also, it would be advantageous to provide improved archery systems, quivers, and quiver components.